Monsters of the Material Plane
This is a compilation page for basic information about each type of creature represented in the Material Plane, as well as info about their habitats and ranges. See also Sentient Races. Beasts * Ape - ** (giant) - * Awakened Plant * Axe Beak - The Etenlaes, common - An axe beak is a tall flightless bird with strong legs and a heavy, wedge-shaped beak. It has a nasty disposition and tends to attack any unfamiliar creature that wanders too close. * Baboon - * Badger - ** (giant) - * Bat ** (giant) - * Bear (black) - ** (brown) - ** (cave) - ** (dire) - ** (grizzly) - ** (polar) - * Blink Dog * Bird, perching (songbird) - ** (raven) - * Boar ** (giant) * Camel * Cat ** (cougar) - ** (lion) - ** (panther) - ** (saber-tooth) - ** (tiger) - * Crab ** (giant) - * Crocodile ** (giant) - * Deer * Dog (mastiff) ** (coyote) - ** (Death Dog) - ** (fox, red) - ** (fox, giant) - ** (hyena) - ** (jackal) - ** (wolf, grey) - ** (direwolf) - ** (winter wolf) - Monstrosity: Mountains / Arctic, uncommon - The arctic-dwelling winter wolf is as large as a dire wolf but has snow-white fur and pale blue eyes. Frost giants use these evil creatures as guards and hunting companions, putting the wolves' deadly breath weapon to use against their foes. Winter wolves communicate with one another using growls and barks, but they speak Common and Giant well enough to follow simple conversations. ** (worg) - Monstrosity: Mountain Foothills, uncommon - A worg is an evil predator that delights in hunting and devouring creatures weaker than itself. Cunning and malevolent, worgs roam across the remote wilderness or are raised by goblins and hobgoblins. Those creatures use worgs as mounts, but a worg will turn on its rider if it feels mistreated or malnourished. Worgs speak in their own language and Goblin, and a few learn to speak Common as well. * Eagle ** (giant) * Elephant (grey) - ** (jungle) - ** (mammoth) - A mammoth is an elephantine creature with thick fur and long tusks. Stockier and fiercer than normal elephants, mammoths inhabit tundras and other subarctic climates. * Elk ** (giant) * Frog ** (giant) * Giant Centipede - * Giant Fire Beetle - A giant fire beetle is a nocturnal creature that takes its name from a pair of glowing glands that give off light. Miners and adventurers prize these creatures, for a giant fire beetle's glands continue to shed light for 1d6 days after the beetle dies. Giant fire beetles are most commonly found underground and in dark forests. * Giant Goat - * Giant Octopus - * Giant Scorpion - * Giant Sea Horse - Like their smaller kin, giant sea horses are shy, colorful fish with elongated bodies and curled tails. Aquatic elves train them as mounts. * Giant Spider - ** (wolf) - Smaller than a giant spider, a giant wolf spider hunts prey across open ground or hides in a burrow or crevice, or in a hidden cavity beneath debris. * Giant Wasp * Hyena - ** (giant) - * Hawk - ** (blood) - * Jackal - * * Lizard - ** (giant) - A giant lizard can be ridden or used as a draft animal. Lizardfolk also keep them as pets, and subterranean giant lizards are used as mounts and pack animals by drow, duergar, and other Underdark dwellers. * Owl - ** (giant) - * Piranha (Quipper) - * Rat - ** (giant) - * Rhinoceros - * Shark - ** (giant) - A giant shark is 30 feet long and normally found in deep oceans. Utterly fearless, it preys on anything that crosses its path, including whales and ships. ** (hunter) - ''Deep Sea, uncommon ''- This class of shark includes hammerheads, great whites, makos, blacktips, and whitetips, among others. Fully grown hunters are between 10 and 20 feet long, depending on species. ** (reef) - Nurse sharks, * Snake (garden) - ** (constrictor) - ** (flying) - - A flying snake is a brightly colored, winged serpent found in remote jungles. Tribespeople and cultists sometimes domesticate flying snakes to serve as messengers that deliver scrolls wrapped in their coils. ** (giant constrictor) - ** (giant poisonous) - ** (poisonous) - * Vulture (common) - ** (condor) - ** (giant) - A giant vulture has advanced intelligence and a malevolent bent. Unlike its smaller kin, it will attack a wounded creature to hasten its end. Giant vultures have been known to haunt a thirsty, starving creature for days to enjoy its suffering. * Weasel - ** (giant) - * Whale (blue) - ** (humpback) - ** (orca) - Beasts of Burden * Donkey * Horse * Mule * Pony * Mastiff * Giant Lizard * Giant Seahorse * Worg Overworld Creatures * Ankheg * Basilisk * Behir * Blight * Bugbear * Bulette * Bullywug * Carrion Crawler * Centaur (true) ** (cervitaur) * Chimera * Cockatrice * Couatl * Cyclops * Dinosaur * Displacer Beast * Dragon * Dragon Turtle * Ettercap * Ettin * Giant ** (cloud) ** (frost) ** (fire) ** (hill) ** (stone) ** (storm) * Gnoll * Goblin * Griffon * Grimlock * Harpy * Hippogriff * Hobgoblin * Hydra * Lycanthropes * Manticore * Merfolk * Mimic * Ogre * Ooze * Orc * Owlbear * Peryton * Pseudodragon * Purple Worm * Remorhaze * Rust Monster * Sahuagin * Shambling Mound * Sprite * Thri-Kreen * Treant * Troll * Will-o'-wisp * Wyvern * Yeti * Yuan-Ti * Undead Underdark Creatures * Beholder * Bulette * Carrion Crawler * Chuul * Cloaker * Darkmantle * Displacer Beast * Flumph * Fomorian * Fungi * Grell * Grick * Hook Horror * Intellect Devourer * Kuo-Toa * Mimic * Mind Flayer * Myconids * Ooze * Piercer * Purple Worm * Quaggoth * Roper * Rust Monster * Troglodyte * Umber Hulk Rare Creatures * Chimera * Cockatrice * Couatl * Doppelganger * Dryad * Hag * Lamia * Medusa * Minotaur * Naga * Nothic * Oni * Roc * Sphinx